Giselle
by StandStillTime
Summary: Henry's tricked by Pan and is stuck in Pan's camp with the lost boy. He's frighten but feels better when he meets Giselle, a girl the size of a fairy. She encourages him to stay strong and not give in. Pan doesn't seem to know about her but he grows increasingly curious as Henry continues to talk to someone who isn't really there. PanXoc
1. Chapter 1

Young boys danced wildly around the campsite. The animal mask hid the savageness in their adolescent face. They swung their weapons dangerously, causing Henry to flinch as another axe came too close to his head.

Henry peered nervously into the dark jungle where the light of the scorching fire did not reach. The darkness sent a chill down his spine. Now that he knew Neverland was not at all what he expected, he didn't feel safe venturing into the dark. Not that he could since Pan was keeping an eye on him.

He believed that his family would find him, he just wish they find him sooner. The island was giving him the creeps and the boys here held a deranged madness in their eyes that Henry has never seen before.

They swung their sticks at him again causing the boy to fall back ungracefully. The lost boys laughed at his cowardliness.

Henry frown, his body shook from fear.

A loud warning call from Pan cause the boys to pull back.

From the other side of the camp, he saw the leader of the Lost Boys. Peter Pan stood in all his demonic glory watching the scene with cool calculated eyes. He made no efforts to help henry further.

As soon as the boys left Henry alone, he felt a tingling touch on his index finger.

He thought the small touch came from some bug or insect so when he pulled his hand back he was surprise to feel something latched onto his finger.

Henry blinked, as he brought the object attached to his hand closer to his face he noticed it was something white with a billowy...skirt?

He nearly screamed when the thing peered at him with bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes.

"Don't be alarm", a voice resonate in his ears. Henry stiffened. He looked around him for the source of the voice but didn't see anyone near him.

The voice was delicate and feminine. He wondered if it came from the small girl who had climbed on and was now currently sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Yes it was me." The voice answered the question in his head.

Although the girl claim to be speaking to him, she did not once open her mouth. She gave him an ethereal smile and he realized what an unearthly beauty she was.

She was most likely a fairy. He couldn't see her wings though but she was small like a fairy; the size of his hand. She also had a strange translucent white glow coming from her. He looked up to see if the other boys noticed her but he found they were too busy dancing around the bonfire.

"Are you Tinkerbell?" he asked.

Since they were in Neverland he had expected to see a blond fairy with Pan. Even though this girl had dark brown hair, she was the only girl he saw in Neverland, and she was too small to be Wendy.

The girl shook her head, "No. My name is Giselle. But you can call me Elle for short."

"Hi Elle. I'm Henry..."

"I know," she smiled. "it's rather unfortunate that you got caught by Pan's Lost boys."

"He tricked me." He told her. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a fairy?"

Elle shook her head again.

"No", he heard. "I'm more of a spirit."

"Like a ghost."

She laughed, though no noise came from her lips nor could he near the sound in his head.

The small girl leaned back on Henry's hand while her legs swung carelessly. Her white gown floated gracefully around her pale legs.

"So you're not a ghost?" he asked,

"This form is a projection."

He looked at her curiously. She didn't answer so he asked the next question in his mind. "What are you doing in Neverland, Elle?"

"My body is here," she answered simply.

Henry turn to the camp as if by looking he'll find her body seated somewhere. "Your body is in Neverland," he faced her again. "What happen? Why are you out of your body?"

Henry watched as her doll like features turn stern. Her voice became less whimsical as she told him, "I need your help Henry."

"What is it?" he crouched over her.

"Henry."

The young boy shot up from his seat on the floor.

"What do you have there?"

"I," Henry started but pause when he noticed that Elle wasn't in his hand anymore.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he observe the confuse boy. His signature smirk was replaced by a deep frown.

"What were you doing?" His tone became hard.

"Nothing."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one," Henry answered. He didn't know why but he decided to keep Elle a secret from Peter.

Peter didn't look convince. He glared at the younger boy with dark evil eyes.

Henry flinched from the scrutiny.

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, the darkness instantly vanished from Peter's face. "Well don't just sit there talking to yourself. You should join the festivity," he spoke in a friendlier tone.

Henry had no intention of joining the other boys in their rough-housing; nonetheless he nodded his head and watched as Pan went back to his post.

When he was certain Pan wasn't looking at Henry anymore, he turn to look for Elle.

But she was no where to be found.

* * *

"What's wrong Peter?" Felix asked when he found his leader twiddling restlessly with his pipes.

"Henry is acting strange."

"That's not something that would usually bother you."

"No," Pan stated, "It isn't... He was talking to someone. Someone who isn't there."

"You didn't sense anyone with him?"

Pan didn't respond.

"It could be that he's just loony," Felix suggested.

Pan scoff, "Or someone with magic is contacting him."

"You think its the evil queen, or Rumplestiltskin?"

"I doubt it. Not without me knowing."

"Then who?"

Without warning, Pan got up from his seat on the tree trunk. His face held an excitement Felix haven't seen in years.

"Keep the boys in check for me. There's something I need to look into."

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Peter disappeared.

Henry was relieve to see that the scariest of the boys left. He wasn't sure why but Pan appeared especially short temper when he thought Henry was talking to someone. He wondered if Pan was paranoid that he was scheming an escape plan.

"Pan isn't worry that you'll escape." A voice spoke. "He controls the island. He won't let you get far."

"Elle," Henry spoke. He searched for her and was surprise to see her perched on his shoulder. "How do you do that? You heard my thoughts."

"Considering that I'm speaking to you through your mind, reading it is the least I can do."

"You can do magic. Can you help me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot, " Giselle sounded regretful, "Pan is too powerful to go against."

Henry nodded. The other lost boy told him something similar. "You said you needed my help?"

"That's right Henry."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to not give in to Pan."

"I was already planning not to."

"Easier said then done. But I like the confidence."

He looked at her smaller form and found her smiling contently at him.

* * *

Peter teleported himself to Mount Neverpeak. It was by far the stormiest part of Neverland. Traveling there was dangerous for anyone but him. He had made sure that the hostile climate would steer away any intruder. The lost boys were already told that Neverpeak was off-limits, but Peter still put up the extra barrier.

He went into an ice cave obscured by the mountain's already abundance of snow and icicle. The cave was more like a hall with smooth floors and high ceiling. It led straight to a memorial where a beautiful girl stood entrapped in a block of ice.

It was a curse. The impenetrable ice magic that could not be melted. Only magic, strong magic can break the curse. And Peter was going to be the one to do it.

He placed a hand against the ice block. It was cool but no where near the freezing temperature of normal snow. Peter let out a ragged breath while pressing his forehead against the coolness.

Her body was only a few mere inches away from his. He can see her soft milky flesh from his side of the barrier. He wanted so badly to touch her.

By standing so near her prison, he can feel the pulse of her magic. He relish in the feeling of something belonging to her.

"If you're going to use your magic to contact someone, then it should be me. After all, I'm the one who's going to save you," he spoke to the slumbering girl.

She had the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. It was too bad that her eyes have been closed for a hundred years now.

"You can at least acknowledge the fact that I'm dying to see you."

His blunt nails scratched at the ice block, leaving not so much as a white streak.

"Or that I'll kill to see you," he chuckled darkly. He leaned against her, trying to close the distance between them. His eyes drifted from her dark lashes to her rosy lips. Trailing down her slender neck to her delicate fingers.

In her cold unmoving hand was a small white globe clutched against her breast.

Peter eyed the object with distaste. "You should let me talk to you, even for just a second," he snarled, his temper flared, "So I would know that you care for me too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Some extra info on my story. Peter is not Rumple's father, that's weird. I don't own OUAT. The story starts when Henry is kidnapped by Peter with scenes of when Peter met my OC. Fair warning, Peter is slightly ooc.

* * *

"Henry, are you hungry?"

Henry looked around him for the girl with the ability to speak telepathically to his mind. He found her on the ground a few feet away from him.

Like usual, Giselle was enveloped in a white glow.

"What are those?"

Giselle held up a bright violet orb.

"They're berries."

They were the size of blueberries and looked no different from any normal fruit except for the strange pearly gleam that made Henry hesitate.

"Thank you Giselle" he slowly picked up the offered fruit, "It must be hard for you to bring them here."

Giselle shrugged. "Not if you use magic," he heard her nonchalant reply.

Henry hesitantly placed a berry in his mouth, it burst and he tasted a very juicy sweetness from the fruit, "It's good, what is it call?"

"It's a fruit native to Neverland called Rem berries." She handed him another one.

Henry plopped another one in his mouth.

"You must have been here for a long time to know this."

She nodded. "A hundred years now."

"Hundred?!" Henry cried.

Giselle shrugged, "It's really nothing. At least compare to Peter who is much older."

Henry nodded. "Aren't you lonely? You're stuck in Neverland but you don't show yourself to the lost boys...They don't know you're here, right?"

"Right," Giselle confirmed. She looked towards the Lost boys. There were only two guarding Henry. Giselle had watched as Peter took the rest of the boys with him. "Though I don't believe I'm missing much. The boys here don't suit me."

Henry agreed. The boys were rowdy and Giselle was calm and poise. "Still, aren't you lonely?"

"A little" she admitted. "Although it helps to know I won't be this way forever. I appreciate the sympathy but Henry, you're also stuck. What do you plan to do?"

"I'm waiting for my family. They should know I'm gone by now and I bet they're looking for me."

Giselle frowned, "I suppose boys at your age tends to have a very high opinions of their parents but Neverland isn't an easy place to get to."

"Well mines are different," Henry perked up, "And it's not just my parents but my two moms and my grandparents. They'll find a way, I just know it."

Giselle smiled sadly, "Ok then. If you really believe that…"

"And if you want, maybe they can help you get off the island too."

This time, it was Giselle who perked up, "Actually Henry, I meant to ask you this earlier…"

Giselle stopped, looking alarmed. Without warning, she vanished before his eyes. She usually went when he looked away so Henry was amazed when Giselle dissolved into snowflakes, the icy pieces picked up by the wind.

Instantly, Henry was startled as a hand gripped painfully onto his arm. Pan wrenched the smaller boy to his feet.

"Where did you get those?" Peter asked, his voice held accusation as if Henry had broken some kind of unspoken rule.

"W-What do you mean?"

"The Rem berries. Where did you get them?"

Peter nearly snarled and Henry can tell that his patience was growing thin. He couldn't understand why Peter was acting so strongly over a few innocent berries.

"I found them," he lied.

"Found them?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they were here when I turned around. I thought one of the Lost boys left it for me," Henry hoped that it was a logical explanation.

"You didn't see the person who left these for you?" Peter was much calmer now yet Henry noticed that he was still suspicious.

Henry shook his head 'no'.

"Lost Boys are told not to pick Rem berries," he sternly stated.

Henry stiffen but Peter was no longer interested in Henry's lies. Peter turned as the rest of the boys returned.

"Don't get comfortable, we're moving camp."

* * *

The Lost boys traveled for miles before reaching their new camp. Henry was surprise to see that there were already things in the new area.

The walk was exhausting and as soon as they stopped, Henry was fast asleep beside the trunk of a large tree.

Henry dreamt of Neverland that night. He wandered lucidly through the dark jungles, dodging branches and large leaves. He wasn't tired as he wandered for hours. He knew it was Neverland simply because he remembered crossing the same paths when he was led by the Lost Boys to the new camp.

Finally, Henry ambled to a clearing, or what he thought was a clearing due to the dwindling trees. Right before he escaped the jungle, he woke up to a bird call.

Henry slowly sat up.

"Catch", he heard. A red object came towards him but he was too drowsy to attempt to catch it. He looked down to see it was an apple.

"I don't like apples," he told Pan, his guard instantly up.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"It's a family thing."

Peter smirked, "Had a nice nap there didn't you? I bet you dreamt of Neverland."

"How did you know?"

Peter chuckled, "Rem berries have an interesting side effect. They make you dream of the island."

"Why do people in Neverland need berries that make them dream of Neverland."

An evil grin spread across Peter's face, "They're not for the natives."

Henry frown. Giselle gave them to him, he wondered if she knew about the berries' effect.

"Now, enough chit chat. Let's play a game." Peter picked up a crossbow, aiming it to Henry's head.

* * *

After the shooting practice in which Henry shot an arrow at Pan, Peter realized how far he was from gaining the boy's trust. He knew he should try harder. Luckily for him, there was still plenty of time.

"I think your moods are giving the boy a whiplash," Felix said when he appeared beside Pan in a secluded area away from the other Lost Boys.

"I got caught up," Pan replied carelessly. His thoughts were too preoccupied to dive into conversation with his second.

Nonetheless, Felix continued. "If you want his trust then you're going to have to stop the interrogations. If he wants to talk to air then just let him. Doesn't mean he's talking to her."

His words made Peter flinched. "On the other hand, that could be exactly who he's talking to."

Felix waited for his leader to say more, however Peter was immerse in his thoughts once again, he offered no more words. It didn't matter though, Felix knew exactly what the other boy was thinking. Knowing his feelings towards the girl who's name lingered in both their lips, Pan was most likely obsessing over what the girl was doing, how she was projecting herself, what is she saying to Henry and more importantly, why wasn't she talking to him.

Pan visited her body frequently, and Felix knew that as powerful as Pan was, he was unable to contact her past her icy prison. The cursed placed upon her was meant solely to combat Peter and his magical abilities. Unless the girl initiate the contact, Peter is unlikely to be able to speak to her until the curse is broken.

"What should we do about our guests? They were spotted snooping around the fairy's house."

Pan shrugged. "Don't care. That fairy can't help them."

Felix looked over to Henry. They had plans for the young boy, ones their leader carefully crafted to manipulate him to doing what they want. And yet, Pan was growing indifferent.

Henry was once again sitting by himself. He watched the Lost Boys play but had yet to get up to join them. From their distance, Felix can only see subtle movements in his lips, indicating that the boy was talking.

Pan noticed as well as he glared at the boy, trying to decipher what was being spoken through the faint movement of his lips.

Before Felix can warn Pan not to scare the boy any further, he found his leader already making his way towards Henry. When he arrived though, he was relieve that Peter had a relaxed look on his face. He smiled at the younger boy and seem to be engaged in light conversation. Felix sigh, if Pan lashed out at Henry again, he was sure it would set their plans back. After all, they needed Henry to trust them.

"You really should stop torturing him. He's doing this to help you," Felix mumbled to no one.

"You both have a warped sense of the word 'help'." A voice replied. "I suppose it's to be expected since you are the closest to Pan."

He hadn't expected her to respond. Felix's lip twist into strain smirk, his distaste for her barely concealed. "You're a cruel bitch, Ellie."

She smiled her brightest at him, knowing full well how much her smile annoyed him. "I'm only trying to find my happy ending. You can't blame me for interfering with your plan. Especially considering how much he's taken from me."

Felix scoffed, "Taken? You still see it that way? You're not as much as a victim as you like to believe, Ellie."

He called her Ellie again, a nickname she knew, was not meant to be endearing. The way he says it made it seem as if the word sums up everything he hated about her.

Giselle smiled. She didn't like Felix either. He was too loyal to Pan. Whereas Pan looked after no one but himself, Felix looked after no one but Pan.

"Think whatever you want about Peter but don't get in the way of his plan. Once he restores the magic back to Neverland, he'll set you free. You want to be free don't you?"

"Not if it's on his term. He's the reason for my curse. Tell me Felix," She turn to him, her glow turning faint and black, "What does he want with Henry?"

"Why?" Felix smirk, his accent left a slow drawl, "So you can warn the boy? I have no reason to tell you."

Giselle tsked, growing annoyed with Felix's taunting. "I suppose it doesn't matter," she bluffed. Pan wasn't going to win this one. The odds were on her side. Rumplestiltskin, the Evil Queen and the savior were working together to rescue Henry. Pan may be more powerful than Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen, but savior was the stuff from legend. There was no telling how powerful this Emma person was.

"You can be happy, you know?" Felix started, a blank look on his face, ignoring their previous hostility. "You were at some point."

Giselle didn't say anything as she stared hard at the boy.

"It'd be easier. And you can stop hurting him...and he won't hurt you."

Giselle was stunned. Never did she expect to see Felix pleading for him. "I won't betray him, Felix...I love him."

"Do what you like." he sighed, "Peter Pan never fails."

* * *

"_Tonight when you dream. I want you to look for Mount Neverpeak. Remember the path there. That's how you'll find me."_

Henry was waiting for the moment to fall asleep. The Lost Boys were having a loud celebration and he was waiting for it to be over so he can turn in. A large gust blew into campsite and next thing he knew, he was finally dreaming. He started his search for Neverpeak, hoping he would stay sleeping long enough.

There were no Lost Boys in his dream. It was just him and the island.

"_I've enchanted the berries. The Rem berries were used by Pan to get children to dream of his island. They use to have fun here. They believed in Pan and that was how Pan's power grows. Usually, the Lost Boys and Peter would be aware of the children who enter Neverland through their dreams, however I've made it so you'll enter Neverland's memories and not the actual island. It defeats the purpose of making you dream if you enter the present Neverland and get detected by Pan."_

"_I appreciate your explanation but I'm still confused."_

_Giselle smiled patiently, "Don't worry about it Henry. The people in your dreams won't be able to see you. Ignore everything and just focus on finding and remembering the path to Neverpeak."_

He kept walking the dirt path, trying to keep track of the direction he was going and refrain from making any unnecessary turns. Henry was careful to not get hung up over any particular landmark in case it was not in the present Neverland.

Giselle says that Pan have changed the island over the years. But the path to Neverpeak should be the same. Henry hoped she was right. He really did want to save her. After he finds her body, he was going to take her back to Storybrooke with him and his family. That was what he promised her.

As he made his way through the jungle, he heard distinct laughter in the distance. He tried to ignore it like he was told but when he recognize the laugh to be female, he couldn't help but grow curious.

There was a girl in Neverland. Was it Giselle? She said Henry was going to dream of one of Neverland's memory. How far back was he?

And then he heard another voice. It was boyish.

He went towards the sound and arrived in a clearing unlike any he's ever seen. There was a field of flowers in the shade of vibrant midnight blue with yellow pollens that gleamed like fireflies. The field of inky blue and glittering lights mimic the night sky and its stars. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Past the low glow of lights he sees two figure sitting closely together. At first, Henry tried to stealthily sneak over but when he remembered that he was in a dream and the two people could not see him, he timidly walked nearer. It felt strange watching the two people in their intimate moment.

As he neared, he immediately recognize the couple. Giselle sat in front of Peter, her back leaning against him. Peter's legs were wrapped protectively around her and in his hand was one of the blue flowers which he was trying to thread into her hair.

Henry was shocked to see that Giselle had actually got along with Pan and Pan looked happy to be with her. He had assume that the reason Giselle's spirit was separated from her body was because Pan did something bad to her. From the deeds that Henry knew of, Peter does a lot of bad things.

But here, this Peter Pan looked different. His face was still every bit the same for a boy that never grew older but his expression was off. He smile contently at the human looking Giselle, who in return for the flowers he put in her hair, placed a flower crown over his head.

Henry would have never guessed that they were friends in the past. If they were like this here in Neverland's memories then something must have happen to make them turn against each other. She said that Pan was evil and that he enjoy making people miserable which was why he cursed her.

Peter never spoke to him about Giselle and the girl claimed it was safer for her that he didn't know she was talking to Henry.

Henry spent a few more moments pondering before remembering his mission. It was hard to see past the foliage in the jungle but now that he was in the field with clear sky above him, he can see a large mountain in the distant. Leaving the couple to their flowers and stars, he headed back into the jungle in the direction to Mt. Neverpeak.

Henry continued his wandering for hours. He was glad that he didn't get tired in his dreams otherwise reaching Neverpeak would be difficult. She said there was an opening in Neverpeak and that it was the more difficult thing to find.

* * *

Giselle watched the exchange between Peter and an older looking Baelfire who now calls himself Neal. She can hear Peter taunting him before taking away the unconscious Henry and leaving behind a screaming Baelfire who swore to get his son back.

She couldn't believe that the young Baelfire she knew before was the son of the Dark One and that he was now Henry's father, the family Henry claims would come to rescue him. It was an amazing coincidence.

She debated whether to go after Henry or Bae. She decided it was better to keep track of Bae incase Felix was to hide him well, since she can always find Henry later.

Once she sees where Felix brought Bae, she realized there was little she can do for the man strung up in a cage. Giselle return to the camp to an odd scene. The Lost Boys were cheering at a victorious looking Henry who was holding up a sword, laughing while another wounded looking Lost Boy held a bleeding cheek.

Immediately, she regretted leaving Henry alone. In the time that she took her eyes off the young boy, Pan had taken an effective steps towards gaining the boy's trust. Pan was winning Henry over

When Giselle appeared before Henry, he was admiring the sword in his hand. He had made it appear like magic. Henry didn't get to use magic like his two moms. But today, he performed an act that was very similar to the way his mom, Regina, made items appear with just a wave of her hand.

He noticed the girl and turned excitedly to her. "Look at what I was able to do. I made this," he held up the sword, "With my belief!"

"That's impressive," she said, her tone was dry as she found it difficult to sound excited for him. "Did you find it? My tomb?"

Henry's excitement dissipated. He found Neverpeak, but saw no entrance. "No I didn't. I looked around but I woke up before I can find the cave."

Giselle looked dejected when she heard. "I see."

Henry wanted to ask her about what he saw but before he spoke, Giselle interrupted him.

"Here, take these," she placed more Rem berries in his hand. "We are short on time so try to sleep as soon as you can. I have to go now. I'll be back when you wake up."

"Elle wait," Henry was too late as Giselle had already vanish.

* * *

Henry was wandering in Neverland again. He was surrounded by thick foliage making it hard for him to move about. Elle said they were short on time and he was hoping to get to the mountain as soon as possible. Henry wasn't sure now whether finding her tomb was possible. The Neverland in his dreams were hundreds of years back, before the tomb was created. The Giselle there was happy with Peter.

And as he thought of her, he heard her voice again.

Giselle was in his dreams again. She was gathering berries this time. They were normal looking red fruits, nothing like the pearly gleam of the Rem berries.

Giselle hummed softly and behind her was Peter, smiling contently as he watched the girl swaying gently to her song.

Giselle seemed unaware of the two, she looked at neither Henry nor Peter.

Henry knew that the two would not be able to see him. They were only memories in his dream. He walked towards them, rustling leaves in his wake.

They could not see him, he thought again when Peter's head snap up and green eyes stared directly at Henry.

"Henry" Peter said.

Giselle did not acknowledged either of the two as she continued her task of gathering berries.

"Wha-?" Henry was speechless. How was it possible? "How did you?"

"How did I what?" Peter smirked. "How can I see you?" he asked the question in Henry's mind.

Henry back away confused. Peter's face was no longer the kind content boy he saw earlier. He was back to the real Peter Pan, the ruthless leader of the Lost Boys.

At that moment, Giselle looked up. "Peter!" she cried happily. "You're back."

Both Peter and Henry turned to her. Giselle ran towards them and at the corner of his eyes Henry swore he saw Peter holding up his hand, a look of what seemed to be hopeful excitement in his face.

She ran past them however, and into the arms of another boy, another Pan.

"Does that answer your question?" Peter asked, the wickedness was back.

"You're the real Peter Pan."

Peter smiled mischievously, he took another step towards Henry who took two steps back.

"I'm surprised to see you here Henry. I guess the lost boy who left you the first batch of berries picked up some more."

"S-sorry," Henry apologized. Pan had said not to pick rem berries, the boys weren't allowed to.

"Sorry?" Pan looked mockingly puzzled, "For what? You know Henry I don't really care. In a way it's good that you're here."

Henry looked confused.

"You get to see Neverland in its former glory," Peter held up his hand indicating to the island behind him.

It wasn't till then that Henry noticed how vibrant the leaves look and how there seem to be more flowers and fruits in the trees. He supposed he saw it before too, the amount of beauty in the past Neverland. He just didn't compare it to the present Neverland till now.

"What happen to it?" Henry asked. It was quite a change to the foggy and dreary Neverland that he knew he would wake up to.

"The magic," Peter answer, looking regretful, "It's slipping away."

"And Giselle?" Henry asked. He knew he shouldn't have but it's been eating at him. Henry missed his chance to ask Giselle and now that Peter was here along with the past version of Giselle and Peter, it was hard not to ask.

Peter's eyes flash at the mention. He was right, Henry really has been talking to her. It made him angry to know that she chose to talk to a stranger rather than to him. Though, more accurately, it made him angry that she spoke to anyone other than himself. However instead of lashing out, which was something he found himself doing often to the younger boy, he smiled sadly in such a convincing manner that Henry found to be nothing but sincere.

"She was my best friend," he said. "We were in love."

Inwardly, Peter wanted to say that they still were, however, he was not foolish enough to believe that Giselle wasn't already telling Henry otherwise.

"What happen?" Henry asked, his guard dwindling. He believed that Pan was in love with Giselle once. From the way Pan's past self looked at Giselle and even the way 'this' Pan, from the present, looked at her now, he can tell that Peter was not lying. Though he found it difficult to tell if Pan lies about anything else.

Peter's eyes harden and Henry worried if he had been fooled again.

"She fell out of love."

"What do you mean she fell out of love?" Henry asked, confused, "People don't just fall out of love."

"On the contrary little Henry," Peter gave him a dry look, "They do it all the time."

Peter's lips turned back in a slight sneer, "See they don't talk about it in those fairy tales you seem to enjoy reading but people love, then they turn fickle and they stop loving."

"That can't be right," Henry murmured, trying to take in the information. People never talked about falling out of love with him. The fairy tales he knew about involved two people falling in love and staying in love forever. Like snow white, she loved prince charming and to stop loving him can only be from the effect of some spell or curse. He didn't know of someone who could simply stop.

Peter frowned, he knew that little tidbit was shocking for the naive ten year old. Despite being exposed to the evil queen all his life, it didn't stop him from being sheltered from harsh truths. "I'm sure you've been talking to Giselle, what did she say about me?"

Henry looked up. "She said you cursed her," he told Peter. If Peter really did curse Giselle then he deserved her hate.

However Peter scoffed, "I didn't curse her."

Henry looked at him with disbelief, "then why is her body trapped in Neverpeak? She said she's stuck in a block of ice inside the mountain."

"It's true she is. Her body is inside a barrier that even I can't get through. But I wasn't the one who cursed her." Peter appeared nonchalant as he told Henry this but inside he couldn't help but wonder why Giselle had told Henry all this. She was giving him half-truths.

"Then who cursed her?"

Peter gave him a calculative look before answering, "It doesn't matter who. The point is, it's not my curse which is why I can't undo it."

Henry looked dejected as he heard this. He wanted to help Giselle, even after finding out that she lied about who actually cast the curse. But then again, she may not have lied and simply believed that Peter was the one who did it. Or, more likely, Peter was the liar here.

As if knowing where Henry's mind was going, Peter continued, "Believe me, I want the curse lifted even more than you do. She's the love of my life after all. If I can be with her again I rather do that then to see her through Neverland's past with rem berries."

"You use the rem berries to get here?"

"Of course, why do you think I forbid lost boys from picking them?"

"But you said they weren't for natives."

"They weren't at first," Peter paused. He looked around for a bit before walking over to nearby bush and pulling something from the branch. When Peter opened his hand, Henry saw a small purple berry.

"This is a rem berry."

Henry looked at him doubtfully.

"I used it to make children dream of the island. That was the berries original purpose, to lure kids to the island...But if i infused it with my magic…"

Peter held it between his fingers as the berry took on a pearly sheen. "It becomes a chance for me to relive my memories."

Henry nodded. To some extent, he was starting to understand why Pan was defensive about the berries. He suppose Pan was mad at him earlier because the berries contained Pan's memories and Henry had taken them from him. Also, Pan had a point, he wanted to be with Giselle too, if he can undo the curse he would. Pan wasn't the big obstacle Giselle had made him out to be.

"You see Henry," Peter walked towards Henry and this time, the younger boy didn't back away, "I really do want to help her, in fact I want to do more and bring Neverland back to its former glory. But with the island's magic supply dwindling, and this curse being more than what I can take on, I need your help."

Henry didn't know how to respond. He felt that he shouldn't trust Pan, but at the same time, he felt that resolve cracking. Also, he felt himself waking from his slumber. Just as he his dream was dissipating, he heard a girlish cry.

"I do, Peter! I do want to marry you!"


End file.
